Dark Storm
by Amethest
Summary: Liriel was a Malfoy.Brought up in wealth; surrounded by darkness.She went to Durmstrang for four years until her uncle decided to transfer her to Hogwarts.She had the air of a true Malfoy,yet something raged deep within her and would soon be brought into
1. prologue

Here's yet another fic! These ideas come to be at the oddest times, *grin*  
  
Well, I hope you like this. So far, it's a one-shot. It's up to you, the readers, whether or not this will become a chaptered fic, or just stay like it is.  
  
PLEASE read and review, tell me if you think this should go on as a chaptered fic. **************************************************************************** ********  
  
Dark Storm  
  
The summer flew by, full of hot, sticky days and nights. However, the atmosphere inside Malfoy Manor was completely different, for it was very cold. The Dark Lord had risen, and as much as the Ministry didn't want to believe it, it was true. Tensions rang high as Death Eaters met and adjourned, and the Apprentices worked towards their goals. Within this manor were the Malfoys and other families who had come for the meetings. And then, of course, there was Liriel and Draco.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, you're going to pay for that!" Liriel yelled, chasing after her cousin. Large tapestries flew by as she raced down the long corridors of Malfoy Manor. She had been trying to work on a piece of artwork for an art class she would be taking in the fall. At Durmstrang, she had learned how to paint pictures so that the subjects would move. Mostly, she did it for fun, but she had read about the class at Hogwarts and had decided that was one that she would take. She had seen Muggle studies, but never, ever, would she stoop low enough to even wish to study Muggles. It was bad enough that Hogwarts had Mudbloods in it. Now she had to put up with her bratty cousin as well. Currently, she was trying to hex him into the next world for coming in and ruining her painting that she had been working on for about a year.  
  
"Expulsum!" she yelled, but her curse missed and she growled. "Damn. Oh, forget being nice." As she skidded around a corner, she saw Draco far ahead of her. "Cunctorgelo!" she yelled, and a flash of dazzling light flashed out of her wand and hit Draco dead on. He froze in mid-run.  
  
She quickly ran over to him and stood in front, her hands on her hips. "Draco Malfoy, exactly what are you trying to prove by ruining my picture?"  
  
His cold gray eyes, a mirror image of hers, glared back at her.  
  
"Finite Incantatem," she said, only removing the spell from his face so he could speak. "Now, answer me."  
  
He sneered. "It was rubbish. Why do you waste your time on those sorts of things?" He looked coolly at her. "You know that you're supposed to be getting ready for the next meeting."  
  
She crossed her arms in front of her, glaring at her cousin. "Just because I actually have a life, Draco, doesn't mean that I have to go ruin it by practicing stuff that I know better than anyone in this manor." She smirked. "You know I know more Dark magic than you, even if you won't admit it."  
  
He just glared at her stonily. "I know all I have to. At least I don't bring dishonor to the name of Malfoy."  
  
She narrowed her gaze, her face darkening. "If anyone brings dishonor to our name, it's you," she spat. She smirked. "Ferret." With that, she spun on her heels, stalking away, leaving Draco frozen in spot and only able to glare at her back.  
  
^^^  
  
Dinner was not pleasant, but, of course, it never was. Her uncle kept talking about what she and Draco were expected to do this year and her aunt was upstairs in bed, sick. Draco and Liriel sat across from each other at the long, oak table. Lucius, of course, sat at the head.  
  
"Tomorrow we will get your things from Diagon Alley," Lucius said coolly, looking at Liriel. Obviously he still wasn't too happy that she had cursed her cousin. "And you are not to bring your Dark Arts books to school. You know those books by heart, anyway, and they'll only make trouble. As it is, the Dark Lord is taking his time, preparing for the war, and the Malfoys cannot be revealed until He wishes. Understood?"  
  
Liriel nodded, stabbing her pork chop with her fork. "Yes, Uncle." Hogwarts is going to be boring. No Dark Arts? What do they teach at that school?  
  
"And you know the grades I expect you to get," Lucius continued. He glared pointedly at Draco, who shrunk back slightly. "After having a Mudblood disgrace our family for four years, I expect a Malfoy to be the top."  
  
"Yes, Father," Draco replied.  
  
"You have already disgraced me," Lucius spat and Draco turned paler than normal. "You know you should have been a Prefect by now, but you aren't. And the Mudblood is." Draco looked down, ashamed. Lucius looked back at Liriel. "You were top of the school at Durmstrang; I expect you to be top of the school at Hogwarts."  
  
"Of course, Uncle," Liriel replied, smirking. "No Mudblood is going to beat me out of the top." She looked at Draco, slight amusement playing across her lips. "Unlike some, who decide to get themselves during into a white ferret."  
  
Draco's face turned red and he gave her an icy glare, but didn't say anything, for he knew that he was already in trouble with his father about that one.  
  
Liriel grinned wickedly and pulled her wand out of the pocket of her black robe, very slowly, so as not to attract attention. Lucius, currently, was informing Draco on exactly what he expected of Draco that year, including a part where he told Draco that he had better get over twenty-five O.W.L.S., to which Draco looked stunned and began making his usual excuses.  
  
Perfect, Liriel thought and whispered, "Randementia," and was rewarded when Draco opened his mouth to say something, and instead all that came out was pure rubbish.  
  
"Giggly monkey legs," he said and then his eyes went wide and he clapped his hands over his mouth.  
  
"What did you say, boy?" his father said sharply, looking at Draco coldly.  
  
"Figgy tree top yodler," was all that came out, despite Draco's attempt to keep his mouth from opening. Liriel bit on her lip, trying to hold back her laughter. Draco saw her shoulder's shaking with silent laughter and glared icily at her. "Rainy tweller froggy hoppers!" If looks could kill, she would be at least twenty feet under.  
  
"What are you talking about, boy?" Lucius demanded.  
  
Draco looked at his father helplessly. "Goggie legs." Although his hands were over his mouth, the nonsense kept coming out. That was a highlight to that spell.  
  
Finally, Draco stood and ran out of the room, his face bright red.  
  
"That boy, he is a disgrace to this family," Lucius growled, looking at the doorway in which Draco had ran out of. "If he doesn't shape up, the Dark Lord is not going to be happy."  
  
Though she was trying to hold back her laughter, a chuckle escaped her lips and Lucius looked at her sharply. "What are you laughing about, girl?"  
  
Liriel grew serious very quickly, making her face impassive. "Nothing, Uncle."  
  
Lucius quirked an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He went back to his dinner. Liriel smiled as she finished off her dinner. That was priceless. The little prat deserved it after treating me as inferior my entire life. The only reason I'm staying here are because my parents are in Azkaban, sent there because of their loyalty to the Dark Lord. Liriel's face hardened with anger. That is not going to happen to me.  
  
^^^  
  
The next morning, Liriel stood in front of her mirror, smoothing the folds of her pitch-black robe. Her silvery blonde hair had been pulled back into a ponytail, exposing her high cheekbone face, aristocratic nose, and intense gray eyes. She was nearly identical in every facial feature to her cousin, except her hair was more silvery, and she had slightly darker skin, but not by much. She smirked at her reflection. Yes, the Malfoy look. I've got that in spades. The looks, the build, the attitude, well, perhaps my attitude is not quite Malfoy. And I do have the advantage of being the Malfoy most knowledgeable in the Dark Arts. That's always a plus. Of course, that's what's going to shove me into the Dark Lord's service. Now, the question is, do I really want to follow Voldemort and then end up in Azkaban just like my parents? Liriel pulled up the sleeve of her robe, looking at the tiny mark on her left forearm in the shape of a serpent. It was barely bigger than her thumbnail, but it was a mark of what she was. A Death Eater Apprentice. She sighed, letting the sleeve of her robe fall back into place. That mark binds me on my path. Though I shouldn't think this, for it would be considered traitorous, I don't really know if being a Death Eater is what I want. I mean, look what happened to my parents. I am not going to let that happen to me! And if being the only Malfoy not to be in the Dark Lord's service, well, so be it! However, I will have to bide my time. I have a few years before I really have to decide, and if I can manage to be a Death Eater and not get thrown into Azkaban, well, there's my place. In the Dark Lord's Inner Circle; where I've been destined to be all my life.  
  
"Liriel, let's go!" she heard her uncle command.  
  
"Coming, Uncle!" she called and, after one last look in the mirror to make sure she was spotless, she flew out the door of her room and down to where Lucius and Draco waited. Draco used Floo powder, since he was the only one that could not Apparate; Liriel had learned how to Apparate in her fourth year at Durmstrang, and she and her uncle appeared in the courtyard outside the Leaky Cauldron. Draco walked into the courtyard from the back door of the Leaky Cauldron, and Lucius tapped the bricks, opening the passageway to Diagon Alley. They stepped through.  
  
It was as if the return of Voldemort had no hindrance on anyone, and it was probably due to the fact that the Ministry kept saying that it was just rumors. Liriel, however, knew much better. She gazed at the shops as they walked down the street, watching as witches and wizards went around their daily business. Groups of Hogwarts students could be seen walking together, or with parents, buying supplies.  
  
"I have to get some refills for my potion kit and my books," Draco said.  
  
Lucius nodded. "Very well. Liriel needs to buy all her supplies and I need to go to Moribunds." He handed Liriel a huge pouch full of galleons. "Take this and purchase your things."  
  
"Yes, Uncle," Liriel said, nodding.  
  
"We'll meet back here in front of Flourish and Blotts," Lucius said and strode down the alley, disappearing into the crowd.  
  
Liriel looked at Draco and glared. "What are you staring at, Draco? Go get your things."  
  
Draco shrugged, smirking. "Don't get lost." He turned and headed down the alley towards the Apothecary.  
  
"Oooh," Liriel growled, her hands clenched into fists. "That prat is going to get it one of these days."  
  
She spotted Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and decided to stop there first. Entering the shop, Liriel was greeted by a short, plump woman with her graying hair pulled back in a bun. The woman, presumably Madam Malkin, smiled. "Welcome, how can I help you?" she asked brightly.  
  
"I need school robes and dress robes," Liriel replied, keeping her face impassive as she was expected to as a Malfoy.  
  
Madam Malkin nodded. "Very well. Come to the back and we'll fit you right up."  
  
Liriel followed Madam Malkin to the back and stepped onto the stool. She began measuring Liriel, putting a black robe on Liriel and making the adjustments. "Are you going to Hogwarts, dear?" Madam Malkin asked as she worked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"First-year, then?" Madam Malkin asked, looking up at Liriel with a smile.  
  
"No," Liriel replied coolly. "I'm a fifth-year. I'm transferring."  
  
Madam Malkin nodded, continuing her work. "May I ask from where?"  
  
"Durmstrang."  
  
She saw Madam Malkin tense slightly, but said nothing bad. "That's quite a school you come from, my dear," was all Madam Malkin said.  
  
"Do you have a problem with my school?" Liriel asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, oh, no of course not, dear!" Madam Malkin said hurriedly, finishing the adjustments. She took off the black robe. "It's a fine school."  
  
Liriel stared down at her, her face emotionless, but nodded. "Hogwarts will be quite interesting."  
  
Madam Malkin nodded, smiling. After a moment, she said, "Are you, perchance, related to the Malfoys?"  
  
"Yes," Liriel said shortly, putting the Malfoy look on and making it clear she didn't want to pursue the discussion.  
  
Madam Malkin nodded. "What color dress robes are you looking for, dear?"  
  
"Dark blue and silver, if you have it."  
  
"Of course I do," Madam Malkin said, smiling. "You just stay put and I'll bring it straight away." Madam Malkin bustled out and Liriel sighed, twiddling her thumbs in boredom.  
  
A girl with her brown hair in braids, about Liriel's age, walked in at that time, escorted by another witch that worked with Madam Malkin. "Here you go, dear. Just step up, there you go. Now, let's get you fitted." The witch draped a black robe around the girl. "You have grown so fast, Susan. It's no wonder you're back here for another fitting."  
  
"Yes, I suppose I have," the girl named Susan said, smiling.  
  
"Once we fit you up, I'll put your Hufflepuff badge on for you."  
  
"Thank you," Susan said. As the witch fitted her, Susan looked at Liriel, smiling. "Hello. My name is Susan Bones. Are you new?"  
  
"I transferred," Liriel said coolly, not in the mood for a conversation. Susan, however, didn't seem to take the hint.  
  
"Really? Where from? What year are you going to be in?"  
  
"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" Liriel said, her voice cold. She narrowed her gaze at the girl. "Shouldn't ask too many questions in times like these."  
  
Susan looked taken aback, but she smiled. "No, I suppose not. You have to forgive my curiosity." Madam Malkin came in at that time and began fitting up Liriel in her blue dress robes.  
  
"You go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes," Susan said, nodding. "I'm in Hufflepuff."  
  
Liriel sneered. "Hufflepuff?" she said, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"Do you have a problem with my house?" Susan asked, her smile disappearing, a frown replacing it.  
  
"There you are, dear, all finished," Madam Malkin said, smiling.  
  
"Thanks," Liriel said and took off the robe, handing it to Madam Malkin.  
  
"I'll take these up to the front so you can purchase them," Madam Malkin said.  
  
"Thank you," Liriel said and began following Madam Malkin back to the front of the shop. Before she entered the front of the shop, however, she turned back to Susan. "To answer your question, your house is full of pansies and not one of you little Hufflepuffs are going to stand a chance when the Dark Lord comes to Hogwarts. I think the loss of your precious Diggory would have shown that." With that, she spun on her heels and strode away, her Malfoy air surrounding her completely.  
  
"What did I do?" Susan asked quietly, tears coming to her eyes. She stared after the new girl. The girl had reminded her of someone, with her silvery hair, cold gray eyes, and the way she acted . . . Malfoy! That was it! She was just like Malfoy. Especially with that comment about Cedric. Fresh tears sprang to Susan's eyes as she remembered what had happened during the Triwizard tournament last year.  
  
"Oh, don't you mind her," Madam Malkin said as she bustled in. She hugged Susan. "That, my dear, was a Malfoy, and you'd be best not to pay any attention to the remarks that come out of those sorts of people's mouths." Madam Malkin stepped back, smiling warmly. "You are in a fine house, Susan."  
  
Susan nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. "That explains it, then. But I still don't understand why she was so rude."  
  
Madam Malkin gave her a small smile. "Sometimes, people are brought up to act a certain way, and, unfortunately for that young girl, she was brought up as a Malfoy."  
  
^^^  
  
After purchasing her potions supplies at the Apothecary and her books, she sat down outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, enjoying a chocolate ice cream cone. That is, of course, until Draco showed up.  
  
"Ice cream? I thought you would have hexed everyone by now," Draco said snidely, sitting down across from her.  
  
"No one asked your opinion, Draco," she spat, glaring at her cousin, who sat smugly across the table, his arms folded in front of his chest. His Slytherin badge shone boldly by his arm.  
  
"I don't need to be asked. I do as I please."  
  
"Shove off, Draco," she growled.  
  
"No, I think I'll stay here a bit more."  
  
"Then I'm leaving," Liriel said icily and stood, stalking away. She shoved her way through the crowd, ignoring some of the remarks, and headed towards the Quidditch Supplies shop.  
  
^^^  
  
"Did you see her? Is she new?" Harry asked, trying to see through the crowd of people. He craned his neck, looking for the girl that had just shoved past them, but he didn't see her. They had noticed her sitting with Malfoy at Fortescue's earlier.  
  
"Who knows?" Hermione said, hoisting her bag onto her shoulder. "We don't know everyone at Hogwarts. Of course, she could be a first-year."  
  
"No," Harry said, shaking his head. "She looked too old to be a first- year."  
  
"What does it matter?" Ron asked. "She looks unpleasant if you ask me and I don't really care who she is. Besides, she was hanging out with Malfoy. That says enough."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, Ron, I'm sure she's nice once you get to know her."  
  
"I doubt it," Ron said doubtfully, looking at the area where the girl had disappeared through. "She looked like someone I'd rather not talk about."  
  
"You saw it too?" Harry said, looking at Ron.  
  
"What are you two talking about, now?" Hermione asked, looking at them both.  
  
"Didn't that girl remind you a lot of Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione thought about it and then nodded. "Now that you mention it, yes, she did look a bit like Malfoy."  
  
"Brilliant," Ron said, rolling his eyes. "Now we have to put up with two Malfoys."  
  
"Can't get enough of me at school; you have to talk about me even in Diagon Alley?" a cold, drawling voice said.  
  
"Bugger off, Malfoy," Ron spat, glaring at Draco. "You're not wanted here."  
  
"I don't care what you think, Weasel," Draco sneered. He looked at Harry and Hermione. "So, Potty, you buying Weasel's books again?"  
  
"Shove off, Malfoy," Harry said angrily.  
  
"Oh, I'm hurt, really I am," Draco said, putting his hand up to his chest in mock-hurt. He sneered, dropping his hand. "I'm not wasting my time on a Weasel, Potty, and a Mudblood." He spun on his heel and strode off, heading in the same direction the mysterious girl had gone.  
  
"Can't I just hex him?" Ron snarled, his hand in the pocket of his robe.  
  
"Of course not, Ron!" Hermione said, looking at him sharply. "We're in the middle of Diagon Alley."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Calm down."  
  
"What if I don't want to?"  
  
"Then you're no better than he is."  
  
Ron was silent and then reluctantly took his hand out of his robe pocket. "Fine," he muttered.  
  
"Do you still want to go get something to eat at Fortescue's?" Harry asked.  
  
"I lost my appetite," Ron replied sullenly.  
  
"Malfoy does have a way of doing that, doesn't he?" Harry said with a smirk. "Come on."  
  
The trio headed away from the front of the Magical Menagerie and towards Fortescue's.  
  
^^^ Standing in front of the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies, Liriel smiled, looking at the robes and the Firebolt 20, the most recent broomstick. A crowd of admirers stood around her, their faces and hands pressed up against the glass, gazing in awe at the new broomstick.  
  
"Thinking about Quidditch again?" a cold, drawling voice said beside her.  
  
She looked to see her cousin, whose eyes were scanning over the new broomstick. "You know how much I like Quidditch."  
  
"That, I do," Draco said, nodding. "I suppose you'll be trying out for our team, then?"  
  
"Oh, you bet I am."  
  
"What position are you trying for?"  
  
"Chaser; it's what I've played for four years."  
  
"True." Draco looked at her and smirked. "Don't count on making the team, though. We have good players, already."  
  
Liriel rolled her eyes. "I'm trying out, whether you like it or not, and just because you're Captain, doesn't mean you can just not let me on because I'm a girl."  
  
Draco shrugged, looking at her coolly. "I never said anything about not letting you on. I just said you really don't have a chance, so why bother?"  
  
Liriel gave him an icy glare. "We'll see about that."  
  
"Draco, Liriel, let's go," Liriel heard her uncle say behind them. They turned around to face Lucius, who had a parcel in his arms.  
  
"Yes, Uncle," Liriel said and they followed Lucius out of Diagon Alley.  
  
^^^  
  
Boarding the Hogwarts Express, Liriel found an empty compartment and sat down, perfectly content to be by herself. Draco, she knew, was with his friends down the hall, but she could care less about joining him. She may be a Malfoy, but that didn't mean she had to hang out with her cousin.  
  
"Excuse me, but is this compartment taken?"  
  
Liriel looked up to see a girl about 5'4", about the same height as Liriel, standing in the doorway. The girl had long brown hair and matching eyes.  
  
"Go ahead, be my guest," Liriel said, motioning to the empty booths.  
  
"Come on," the girl said, beckoning out in the hall. Two more faces appeared in the door; one with messy hair, startling green eyes, and glasses, and the other with a mop of fire-red hair and pale, freckled skin. The red-head was at least a foot taller than the girl, and the dark-haired boy nearly as tall.  
  
The three students sat down, the dark-haired boy sitting next to her. The red-haired boy looked very annoyed to be sitting in the compartment.  
  
"What's got his knickers in a twist?" Liriel asked, nodding to the red- haired boy.  
  
"Oh, Ron?" the girl said, smiling. "Don't mind him."  
  
"He's just not the conversational type until you get to know him," the dark- haired boy said, giving her a small smile.  
  
Liriel eyed the two suspiciously. "You're being awfully pleasant and you don't even know who I am."  
  
The girl shrugged. "You're new. It's always neat to meet new people." The girl smiled. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way," the girl introduced. "This is Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley."  
  
"I've heard of you," Liriel smirked, looking at Hermione. "You're the Mudblood that topped Draco in everything."  
  
"Watch what you say," Ron said, his face darkening. So, he speaks, Liriel thought with a smirk. "We saw you hanging out with Malfoy."  
  
Liriel shrugged. "Not that it's really any of your business, but I wasn't hanging out with him. I was actually minding my own business before he came over and bothered me."  
  
"How do you know Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
Liriel looked at him, a look of disgust crossing her face. "Unfortunately, he's my cousin."  
  
Three identical startled gasps filled the compartment. "Y- you're a Malfoy?" Ron squeaked. Anger filled his pale features. "Brilliant, bloody brilliant. I'm stuck in a compartment with a Malfoy. I knew it! You two look too much a like."  
  
"You have a problem with me, Weasley? I've heard plenty of things about you," Liriel said icily.  
  
"Whoa, settle down," Harry said, holding up a hand. "Ron, calm down, okay? She may be a Malfoy, but that doesn't mean she is just like her cousin. Look at me; I have Dudley for a cousin, but I'm not at all like him."  
  
Ron just sulked, his arms crossed over his chest. Hermione, however, looked at Liriel with a bit of interest on her face. "What's your name?"  
  
"Liriel."  
  
"Are you a first-year?"  
  
"No, I'm going to be in the fifth year. I transferred."  
  
"From where?" Harry asked.  
  
"Durmstrang."  
  
At this, Ron perked up. "You know Krum then!" Apparently, his love for the famous Quidditch player overcame his unpleasant feelings for Liriel.  
  
Liriel nodded. "I'm friends with him."  
  
"That's bloody brilliant!"  
  
"Oh, no," Hermione sighed, shaking her head. "Here we go again."  
  
"Hermione is happy," Ron said with a slight smirk. "Now she can see her precious Vicky again."  
  
"Shove off, Ron," Hermione said, glaring at Ron. "When will you stop teasing me about that?"  
  
"We know you went to Vicky's over the summer," Ron said. "You can't deny it."  
  
"So, Liriel," Hermione said, ignoring Ron and looking at Liriel, "how was Durmstrang?"  
  
Liriel shrugged. "We learn nearly everything you do, but we do more with the Dark Arts."  
  
"What would a Malfoy be without their Dark magic," Ron grumbled.  
  
Liriel glared at him. "What exactly is your problem with me?"  
  
"You're a Malfoy."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I hate the Malfoys."  
  
"You haven't even got to know me."  
  
"I don't have to."  
  
"Ignore him," Harry said, smiling at Liriel. He shot Ron a pointed look. "His family has never gotten along with the Malfoys."  
  
Liriel nodded. "Well, with his attitude, and the reputation of his family, why should we ever get along?"  
  
"Can't we just forget about the family rivalry and be pleasant?" Hermione asked, looking at them.  
  
"No," Ron said sullenly.  
  
"So, are you being Sorted with the rest of the first-years?" Harry asked, attempting to lighten up the conversation.  
  
"Yes," Liriel said, nodding.  
  
"Why should they have to Sort her?" Ron asked. "We already know she's a Slytherin."  
  
"Ron, if you can't make any pleasant remarks, I suggest that you don't talk. You're going to make an enemy out of someone you barely know," Hermione said reproachfully.  
  
"I don't want to be friends with a Malfoy," came the retort.  
  
Hermione sighed and gave Liriel a small smile. "I'm sorry about that."  
  
"Liriel, what are you doing hanging out with a bunch of Gryffindors?" a cold voice asked. They looked up to see Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle standing in the doorway. Draco looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione and sneered. Then his eyes moved to Liriel. "Especially these sorts." He shook his head. "You should know better, Liri."  
  
Liriel glared at Draco. "I can make friends with whomever I please, Draco. You're not my father; you can't tell me what to do."  
  
Draco smirked. "I'm sure my father would be very displeased to see you hanging out with Weasel, Potty, and Mudblood. You're tainting our family name."  
  
Liriel stood, facing Draco, her anger building up inside of her. "Shove off, Draco. No one asked you to come in and make your snide comments."  
  
Draco folded his arms, smirking. "No, they didn't. I'm just trying to make sure you don't make a mistake; a fatal mistake if you get my point," he said, looking at her pointedly. His eyes flashed to her left arm and then back at her anger-filled face.  
  
"Get out of here, Draco," she said coldly.  
  
Draco shrugged. "It's your downfall." He looked at his cronies. "Come on." They left, disappearing down the hall.  
  
Liriel, shaking with rage, sat down and looked out the window, trying to calm herself down.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Harry smiling at her. "He gets under all of our skins. He's just a snobby prat. I'm sorry that he's your cousin."  
  
She shrugged off his hand. "I don't want, or need, your sympathy, Wonder Boy," she said coldly and looked back out the window.  
  
^^^  
  
Standing with the batch of first-years, waiting to go into the Great Hall, Liriel stood silently, keeping her Malfoy look on her face, completely impassive. She heard several whispered of, "Malfoy," "Durmstrang," or "Brilliant, another snobby Slytherin," but she just ignored them. She could really care less about what they had to say. Besides, she would be in Slytherin and at least there, she wouldn't have to put up with any half- breeds or Mudbloods.  
  
She straightened her black robe, waiting in complete boredom. "Did you really used to go to Durmstrang?" a voice asked.  
  
Liriel turned to see a girl with short blond hair and an interested look on her face. "How is it that everyone knows where I transferred from?"  
  
The girl shrugged. "The professors were talking about a new transfer student and you seemed to fit the description."  
  
"Oh, really?" Liriel said, quirking an eyebrow. "And what description would that be?"  
  
"You're a Malfoy," the girl said, as if it explained everything.  
  
Liriel gave her an icy glare. "And, what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?"  
  
The girl looked taken aback. "I didn't mean to offend you."  
  
"Well, you did, now leave me alone," Liriel said shortly and turned.  
  
The girl walked away, joining her friends. Liriel heard the name, "Malfoy," and "snobby prat" come up several times, but, as usual, she ignored it. If only her uncle hadn't pulled her out of Durmstrang. She wished that she could go back. At least there, people didn't look down upon you because of your family. And she didn't have to put up with any Mudbloods.  
  
"They are ready for you," a voice said. Liriel looked up to see Professor McGonagall standing in front of the large doors. "Follow me." The huge oak doors swung open and Liriel followed the professor through the Great Hall.  
  
She smiled, looking around at the huge hall. The hall at Durmstrang was miniscule compared to this, and one advantage about coming to Hogwarts was that it was a much larger school and their dorms would be much bigger. I could get used to this. Even if all the people here are prejudiced.  
  
As she walked, she looked over at the Slytherin table, where her cousin sat between his friends. He nudged his friends, nodding to her. They looked in her direction and smiled, nodding. At least I'll belong somewhere, Liriel thought. Even if I do have to put up with my bratty cousin.  
  
As the Sorting Ceremony began, Liriel stifled a yawn as the names went on and on. It was rather boring, but she did notice a few new additions to Slytherin. More Apprentices, Liriel thought with a smile.  
  
Finally, the last of the first-years were Sorted and she stood alone. Professor Dumbledore stood. "We have a new student here at Hogwarts. Her name is Liriel Malfoy, she has transferred from Durmstrang, and she will be a fifth-year." Murmurs of "Malfoy" and "Durmstrang" filled the hall. Professor Dumbledore held up a hand, smiling. "Now, I expect you all to treat her well, for it is always a pleasure to have new students grace our halls. Now, for the Sorting." He sat down and Professor McGonagall motioned for Liriel to step forward.  
  
Liriel did so, sitting down on the stool. She heard someone say not too loudly, "Slytherin, for sure." She ignored this and scanned the tables, spotting the Wonder Trio sitting at the Gryffindor table, and the Hufflepuff girl sitting at her table. Then her vision was blocked as the Sorting Hat was set down on her head, the front drooping over her eyes.  
  
"Ah, another Malfoy," the Sorting Hat said.  
  
"Can you do this quickly?" Liriel said impatiently. "I don't like being the only one sitting up here."  
  
"Hmm, quite impatient now, are we? Well, let's see. Hufflepuff won't do, no; you are much too headstrong for that. Ravenclaw, perhaps, but I don't think you'd fit in there."  
  
"Can you get on with it?"  
  
"Don't get your knickers in a twist. I'm going as fast as I can."  
  
"I'm a Malfoy; isn't that enough for you to decide my house?"  
  
"It is true, you are a Malfoy, but there's something else, deep inside of you. It is making this a difficult decision."  
  
"Well, I went to Durmstrang. What else do you need to know?" Liriel said shortly. This was taking far too long. I feel like a complete idiot sitting up here.  
  
"Hm . . . you are very ambitious, powerful, yet you are not afraid of a challenge. You meet everything head on and never back down. Well . . . I know exactly where to put you."  
  
Slytherin!  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted and the Great Hall was covered in dead silence. The hat was removed and Liriel saw all the students staring at her, stunned. It was so silent that you could have heard a pin drop. Liriel took a deep breath, put on her impassive Malfoy face, and walked towards the Gryffindor table. The Gryffindors were looking at her with stunned expressions on their faces, as were the Slytherins. Her cousin looked like he was going to fall over in shock any minute. She ignored all the shocked faces and sat down, taking her place at the Gryffindor table.  
  
************************************  
  
Read, review, and tell me if you want more! 


	2. The Prophecy

Thanks for waiting so long and being patient! I had a severe case of writer's block and couldn't write for a bit there.  
  
Hopefully, this lives up to your expectations. Humorous . . . and suspenseful in the end.  
  
Please read and review, of course And tell me your favorite part, if there is one! *grin* **************************************************************************** ********* Dark Storm  
  
Chapter Two  
  
-The Prophecy -  
  
Gryffindor? Liriel thought in shock, staring at the table. She heard the clinking of a glass and Dumbledore say, "Let the feast, begin!" Food appeared on the golden dishes in front of her, but she was still too shocked to move. The Gryffindors around her, however, had different ideas and dug right into their food, occasionally shooting her odd looks and speaking amongst themselves.  
  
After a few minutes of their whisperings she finally had enough. Liriel turned to face the table of Gryffindors. "Hello?! I'm sitting right here! You don't need to be talking about me when I'm right here and especially if you're going to be so obvious! You're supposed to be smart, aren't you? Oh, wait, I forgot. That's Ravenclaw! You just have the bravery! Now, if you will please shove it while I try to eat, I'd appreciate it. Whether you like it or not, and I certainly don't, I'm stuck here with you stupid Gryffindors so you might as bloody well get used to it!"  
  
The Gryffindors stared at her in shock. Ignoring them, she turned to the food in front of her and began heaping piles onto her plate. Across the hall, she saw a group of Slytherins, including her cousin, snickering amongst themselves, pointing at her. Draco met her eye and she glared at him. He smirked and whispered something to one of his friends, making them laugh. He turned his head and began eating, talking to his fellow Slytherins.  
  
I should be in that house! Liriel thought angrily. Instead, I'm stuck in Gryffindor! My uncle is going to be so angry . . . Draco needs to pay, that little slime-ball!  
  
She could hear a few of the Gryffindors still talking about her but she chose to ignore them. Then, she heard one of them speak loudly and it broke her already thinning patience. "The Sorting Hat has gone completely batty! Too many years stuck in Dumbledore's office! I mean, it put a Malfoy in our house!! How embarrassing is that?"  
  
Liriel jumped up, her wand bared at the speaker, a brown-haired boy. "What did you say?" she hissed.  
  
He looked at the business end of the wand, his eyes wide.  
  
"ENOUGH!!"  
  
Liriel spun to see Dumbledore standing, looking at the Gryffindors sternly. "I wanted to have a nice feast, but I don't see how that is possible. Miss Malfoy, kindly put away your wand and sit down. As for the rest of you, I don't want to hear another word." Dumbledore sat back down and the Gryffindors stared at each other, but didn't say a word.  
  
The rest of the meal went smoothly, or as smooth as it could when she had Gryffindors glaring venomously at her all the time.  
  
After the meal, Hermione lead the first-years to Gryffindor Tower. Liriel joined in, since she didn't know where she was going, even if she was a fifth-year.  
  
As soon as they were shown their dorms, Liriel headed to her room, which she was sharing with Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender. Two of which, she could barely stand. Their giggles were infuriating to her and she came close to losing her temper. She snapped the drapes shut around her bed and attempted to go to sleep.  
  
I hate it here! I want to go back to Durmstrang! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE HERE?!!! I'd rather be in Azkaban then put up with these snobbish Gryffindors! She pounded her fist into her pillow, not crying, for she didn't know how.  
  
^^^  
  
The next morning, Liriel's owl, Sbyll, delivered a nice bright red envelope. Liriel glared icily at Draco as the Howler burst into flames in front of her. Draco just sat there, laughing. He is going to get his due, she thought angrily. "Now who's disgraced our family?" Draco yelled.  
  
"What is your problem, Draco? At least I didn't get topped by a Mudblood!" Liriel carefully took out her wand beneath the table, pointing it at Draco, and while he made another retort, she whispered a simple Transfiguring spell.  
  
"At least I'm not a Gryffindor," he said snidely, looking at her and taking a bite of his breakfast. "Blah!" he yelled suddenly, spitting out his food. He looked down at it, his mouth open in disgust. "What the hell was that?!"  
  
Liriel grinned wickedly. "Ferret food. I thought you liked that stuff, Draco? After all, it's what ferrets eat."  
  
The entire hall heard this and burst out laughing. Even if the didn't like her, they had to admit she could nail Malfoy. Anything to make Malfoy bite his tongue.  
  
Draco turned bright red and glared at Liriel, who smirked.  
  
She felt someone clap their hand on her back and she turned to see one of the Weasley twins . . . Ford . . . or something. "Way to go! Nice one!" he complimented.  
  
She glared at him and he lifted his hand. "Easy there, no harm meant," he said. "Bloody Malfoy," she heard him mutter as he turned to talk to his friends.  
  
I hate it here! Liriel thought angrily, stabbing her fork into a sausage fiercely.  
  
She was so intent on glaring at the nice innocent sausage that didn't have to worry about facing her uncle that she didn't realize that Professor McGonagall had stopped and was holding her schedule in front of her face.  
  
"Miss Malfoy," she said sternly. Liriel blinked and looked up to see Professor McGonagall looking down at her. "Your schedule."  
  
"Thanks," Liriel said, taking the schedule and looking at it. She smirked, seeing that they had Care of Magical Creatures and Potions with Slytherin. My little spoiled brat of a cousin will wish he never crossed me. She looked further down the list and her eyes went wide. Divination? What the hell do I need that for? It's complete rubbish!! She hit her hand to her forehead. Why me??!!! And no Dark Arts classes!! Just Defense Against the Dark Arts. She lifted her head and looked at the piece of paper in her hand. The Art of Painting . . . most definitely a good class. Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, the usual . . . History of Magic, or Class I Sleep in . . . if I didn't have that dratted Divination, I think I'd survive.  
  
She heard a bell ring and stood, gathering her bag, and left the Great Hall, careful to avoid everyone, ignoring the looks and whispers. She headed out into the courtyard and through the courtyard to where she had Transfiguration.  
  
^^^  
  
In Transfiguration, the first day was mostly review. They practiced the basic Transfigurations, such as changing beetles into buttons, tea cups into tortoises, and the like. Liriel Transfigured her objects easily and sat watching the other Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs in boredom. At Durmstrang, they had already begun Transfiguring large inanimate objects into live animals and solids into liquids. Though, she wasn't too good in Transfiguration when it came to changing objects into animals, so maybe it would help her to relearn some of the things and get better.  
  
Still, it was still boring at this point and Liriel twirled her wand between her fingers beneath the table, gazing around the room. Stifling a yawn, she leaned back against her chair, looking up at the high-arched ceiling, thinking.  
  
"Miss Malfoy?" a stern voice said, bringing Liriel from her thoughts. She blinked and looked down to see Professor McGonagall standing in front of her desk.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" Liriel said.  
  
"If you are so bored that you feel the need to daydream, why don't you at least attempt to help your other housemates."  
  
Liriel sneered slightly. "Why would I want to help them?" Several Gryffindors glanced up from their work, glaring at her. She looked back at them icily. "They wouldn't help me if I needed something."  
  
"Now, Miss Malfoy, I'm sure you are not pleased with your current arrangements, but that does not give you any right to treat the others in your house disrespectfully."  
  
Liriel looked back at Professor McGonagall, her eyebrows raised. "Excuse me, Professor? Not to sound rude or anything, but you do know who I am, right?"  
  
Professor McGonagall looked at her coldly. "I am fully aware of your lineage, Miss Malfoy, but do not think that your family name will help you pass your classes or get out of receiving detentions. You are a student here, whether you like it or not, and you will not go around acting like you are better than everyone else. Do you understand?"  
  
Liriel swallowed a bit, her cool gaze never faltering for an instant. "I understand perfectly, Professor," she said, her voice rigid with coldness.  
  
"As long as we are clear, Miss Malfoy."  
  
"Crystal."  
  
"Then why don't you go and help Mr. Finnigan and be useful."  
  
Liriel stood, a distinct Malfoy-look on her face. "As you wish, Professor."  
  
She strode over to where Seamus Finnigan was furiously trying to change his tortoise into a goblet. He kept shaking his wand at it, muttering the words.  
  
Liriel rolled her eyes and snatched Finnigan's wand from his hand. He looked up at her, startled. "Honestly, you're never going to get anything accomplished like that." She sighed, flipped her wrist at the tortoise and said, "Feraverto," and instantly the tortoise changed into a crystal goblet.  
  
"Miss Malfoy, I said you should help him, not do it for him," Professor McGonagall said sternly from her position near a group of Hufflepuffs.  
  
"Right," Liriel muttered. "Yes, Professor," she said louder, looking at Professor McGonagall, who nodded and went back to helping one of the Hufflepuffs. Liriel faced Finnigan, quickly Transfigured the goblet back into a tortoise, and handed him his wand. He just glared at her. "Well, what are you waiting for? Transfigure that ruddy tortoise."  
  
"I can do it without your help," Finnigan said, his Irish accent thickening as he spoke through gritted teeth. "Go back to your brooding, Malfoy."  
  
Liriel just stared him down, not budging an inch. "You cannot do it yourself, Finnigan, or you would have already done it. But if you think you can; go ahead. Let me see you Transfigure it."  
  
Finnigan gave her an icy glare and looked back at his tortoise, pointing his wand at it and muttering, "Feraverto." Nothing happened. He glared at the tortoise, which was happily munching on a bit of lettuce. He repeated the spell over and over again and then, there was a huge cloud of smoke.  
  
Liriel stepped back, coughing and waving her hand in front of her face. Professor McGonagall just shook her head while a few of the Gryffindors snickered. "Are you alright, Mr. Finnigan?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, Professor," Finnigan managed, coughing.  
  
"Do you always blow everything up?" Liriel asked, biting her lip to keep from chuckling.  
  
Finnigan looked up at her, his face expressionless. And then, he actually cracked a small smile, glancing down at the burnt spot where his tortoise had once been sitting. "Aye, I suppose I do." He raised his hand. "Professor, I think I'm going to need a new tortoise."  
  
Professor McGonagall looked at him and smiled slightly. "Mr. Finnigan, I think you've practiced enough today. If I keep giving your tortoises, I'm not going to have any left."  
  
At this, many of the students in the room chuckled, including Finnigan. "Aye, I suppose you're right." He looked at Liriel, the small smile still on his face. "Thanks for at least trying."  
  
Liriel looked at him, confused. Did he just thank me? Is he actually smiling? "You're welcome," she said slowly. She felt something in her chest, a twinge of something that she didn't recognize. Am I actually being . . . nice?  
  
"Excuse me, Professor, but I need to get some fresh air," she said quickly, adverting her eyes from Finnigan and looking at Professor McGonagall. "The smoke is irritating me."  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded and Liriel grabbed her bag, running out of the room.  
  
^^^  
  
Liriel sat down on a bench in the main courtyard, her bag lying on the grass. She leaned on her knees with her elbows, watching as students walked by, chatting amongst themselves. Scattered around the courtyard were several small groups, deep in discussion, working on homework. She watched one group in particular; a Ravenclaw girl and a Slytherin girl. They seemed to be working on homework from a large book lying across their laps and every once and awhile, the Slytherin girl would laugh; the Ravenclaw girl echoing it. Friends . . . even though they're in different houses . . . they're still friends. But why? Slytherins don't like any other house; they stay with their own kind. How does she know that that Ravenclaw isn't a Mudblood? Or . . . what if she did know . . . but she's still friends with her . . . why??? Liriel looked down at the grass, toeing it with the tip of her shoe. I just don't understand . . . I would never be seen with someone lower than me . . . I'm a Malfoy! I don't stoop that low.  
  
Glancing at her left arm, hiding within the folds of her sleeve, she thought, I have a destiny . . . and I am already committed to that path. Slytherins have been known for decades to be the house that keeps to itself and because of that, they have stayed pure and unblemished by the swarms of Mudbloods and halfings that have seem to overrun this school. Why now? Why are they beginning to befriend others? It's going to be the downfall of the only house that can help our side win . . . to help aid the Dark Lord . . . but then, when I think of that . . . all these thoughts keep running through my mind. Being Sorted into Gryffindor was my worst nightmare . . . and I hate it. I hate the house, I hate the people, and I wish I never came here . . . but then in Transfiguration . . . that Gryffindor actually smiled. At me!  
  
She looked at the two friends, now chatting animatedly about something. I've never had any real friends . . . sure, I've had plenty of acquaintances at Durmstrang, but my only true friend has been my own ambition. And that has never failed me until now . . . until I was placed in Gryffindor. I have all the traits of a true Slytherin . . . so why did that bloody hat put me in this house? Liriel glanced down at her uniform, taking in the maroon and gold tie, the matching stripes on her jumper, and above all else, the Gryffindor patch bearing the lion, the sign of bravery, a distinguishing trait of Gryffindor. Why me? What did that old hat see in me?  
  
"Crying because you're a Gryffindor, Liri?" a sneering voice asked.  
  
Liriel looked up to see Draco standing in front of her, flanked by his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle. "Bugger off, Draco," she retorted.  
  
Draco smirked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "But it's much more fun to annoy you, dear cousin."  
  
Liriel jumped up, glaring at him icily. "Go . . . away," she said through gritted teeth.  
  
Draco just looked back at her coolly. "Tsk, tsk, Liri. Is that any way to treat your cousin?" His eyes flitted to her badge and back at her face contemptuously. "Of course, you are a Gryffindor. Those goody-goodies must be getting to you."  
  
"You had better leave now, you slimy little git, before I turn you into a ferret again," Liriel threatened, reaching for and holding out her wand in front of Draco's face in one, lightning-fast move.  
  
He glanced at her wand, nervous for a second, and then smirked. "Oh, I very much doubt you'll do that in front of all these people. You wouldn't want to be going and getting yourself expelled, now would you? Of course, it'd just be another disgrace to our family."  
  
"Sod off," she growled. "And don't think I won't use a bit of magic on you, ferret."  
  
Draco's gray eyes, identical to her own, glittered with malice. "You'll get what's coming to you, dear cousin. Traitors, as you may soon find out, aren't welcomed much." With that, he spun on his heel and stormed off, leaving Liriel shaking with rage.  
  
"I'm no traitor, you slimy, stuck-up prat!" she yelled.  
  
He glanced over his shoulder and smirked. "We'll see."  
  
He headed towards the corridor that lined the courtyard and with one swift motion, so fast that no one could see, she muttered, "Progenero Belluartus," and a nice pig tail grew out of the back of Draco's robes. He kept walking, not noticing and she bit back on her laughter as several others did notice and snickered.  
  
"That's what you get when you cross me," Liriel smirked and picked up her bag, heading to Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
^^^  
  
Hermione watched with interest as the newest addition to their house, Liriel Malfoy, was watching Hagrid intently as he discussed Crups. She glanced at the cages that held all the young pups, which looked exactly like Jack Russel terriers, their forked tails having already been cut off by a Severing Charm. They would be picking a pup to raise during the course of the term.  
  
What Hermione knew of the Malfoy girl was very little. She was snobbish and rude on the outside, but Hermione thought that she could sense some inner turmoil.  
  
Hermione watched in amazement as Hagrid took out a baby Crup and handed it to Liriel, who beamed, her face showing pure joy for the first time since she had come to Hogwarts. Liriel sat down on the ground, her black robes billowing around her, the Crup sitting in her lap, licking her face playfully. And she actually laughed! Liriel actually looked happy!  
  
"So, the ice-queen does have a bit of heart, after all."  
  
Hermione turned to see Ron standing next to her, looking at the interaction as well. "Oh, she's not that bad, Ron."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione, his eyebrows raised. "Not bad? She's a snobby prat, just like Malfoy!"  
  
"Maybe we should give her a chance," a voice said behind them. "I mean, I'm sure she's not that horrible."  
  
They turned to see Harry standing there, looking at them. "There is no way in heaven or hell that I'm ever going to give that Malfoy a chance," Ron said stubbornly. "My family hates the Malfoys . . . and for good reason as well."  
  
Harry looked at Ron. "I know that . . . I'm not telling you to be friends with her. I'm just saying that we should give her a chance, that's all."  
  
"But she's a -"  
  
"Harry's right, Ron," Hermione said, cutting off Ron. "There's no harm in trying."  
  
Ron muttered something like, "Well, if you get hexed, don't come crying to me," but he turned away to take his Crup from the waiting arms of Hagrid, not letting Hermione ask him what he had said.  
  
"Hey, guys! Guess what?!" a voice cried and Harry, Hermione, and Ron turned to see Fred running over to them.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Ron asked.  
  
Fred grinned. "Well, I'm on my way to Ancient Ruins, but that's not the point. You see, I was walking down the corridor, talking to George about something we were planning and then we ran into Lee who -"  
  
"Is there a point?" Ron asked, a small smile on his face.  
  
Fred laughed. "Of course. Just let me finish. Anyway, so Lee told us that Angelina and Katie told him that they were walking past the infirmary, talking about Quidditch, when they heard an all too familiar voice whining about something. Well, naturally, of course -"  
  
"Fred? We're in the middle of class. And you're going to be late," Hermione said, but she was laughing quietly.  
  
Fred nodded, grinning. "I'm nearly done. So, they investigated and they saw none other that that slimy git Malfoy, the guy," he added for clarification, "standing by a bed, Pomfrey standing near him. And the hilarious part was, he had a pig's tail sticking out of his robes!! Pomfrey was trying to get him to stand still, but he kept moving about, cursing."  
  
Ron and Harry laughed. "Oh, what I would have given to have seen that!" Harry said, grinning.  
  
Fred laughed. "Oh, as would I." He looked over to where Liriel was currently wrestling with her Crup, laughing. "You know, I have to admit, that Malfoy is a strange one. She can pull brilliant pranks, but if you try to talk to her, she's as nasty as Malfoy . . . actually, now that I think of it, she's like Malfoy's father."  
  
"Well, it does run in her blood," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Exactly," Ron said. "Now do you see why I think she's just another snobbish Malfoy?"  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes and Harry didn't say anything.  
  
"So, who do you think got Malfoy?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence.  
  
Fred winked, nodding towards Liriel. "I bet you twenty galleons that it was her."  
  
"I'm not taking you up on that bet, because I agree with you," Harry said, looking over at Liriel.  
  
Ron snickered. "Ooh . . . the look on his face. Another precious moment to add to my list of memories of Malfoy being embarrassed. Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret . . . and now, Malfoy, the amazing pigtail-boy."  
  
All of them laughed and then Fred said, "I'm going to get going. Class. I'll see you later." And with a wave, Fred sprinted off towards the castle, already late for his class.  
  
^^^  
  
Liriel sat on the ground, petting the Crup that was sitting contentedly in her arms. Scratching it behind its ears, she smiled as it sighed happily. "You'd never judge me on my lineage," she said softly. "You don't know how lucky you are. Not to have to live up to everyone's expectations. My uncle demands a lot from me and while I know I can surpass his expectations in school, I'm not sure if I'm ready to become what he wants me to become. Of course, I'm already walking down that path, as is my cousin. I know for a fact that Draco will follow in his father's footsteps, but as for me . . . I don't want to land myself in Azkaban. What should I do?" The Crup gazed up at her with its big blue eyes and yipped, licking her on the face. "I wish I could understand you." She glanced over to where the Wonder Trio was standing, playing with their Crups. One of the Weasley twins had joined them and they kept glancing over at her. She sighed and looked back at the Crup. "Why am I a Gryffindor? It's like torture sitting at the table with that house. I wish I had been placed in Slytherin where I belong. My uncle was furious; I got a Howler. But what can I do? I mean, it's not like I can go and get Sorted again. I'm a Gryffindor, whether I like it or not . . . and it is rather strange. I have to be the first Malfoy ever to be Sorted into Gryffindor. Of all the houses, it had to be Gryffindor. Ravenclaw I wouldn't have minded. Hufflepuff would be the worst thing that could happen to me. Although Gryffindor isn't too pleasant. And on top of it, Gryffindor is severe rivals with Slytherin."  
  
She looked up, watching the group of Slytherin fifth-years working with their Crups; many of them had unpleasant looks upon their faces, but of course, that was how they always looked. She didn't see her cousin anywhere and chuckled. He was probably still in the hospital wing trying to get his nice little tail removed. She laughed as some of the Slytherins attempted to catch their Crups, but the playful pups ran circles around them.  
  
"Even baby Crups can run circles around that house," a laughing voice said.  
  
Liriel turned her head to see Finnigan taking a seat next to her on the grass. She didn't say anything, watching him as his eyes followed a Slytherin that was now being chased down by one of the pups. He laughed, leaning back on his elbows. His Crup was snuggled up against his side, sleeping peacefully. Liriel's was now running around the yard, yipping.  
  
"Ready for Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow?" he asked, looking at her. "I suppose that it would be rather boring, right?"  
  
Why is he talking to me? she wondered and was about to reply when she realized, I'm talking to a halfling . . .have I stooped that low? "What gave you the idea that I wanted to talk?" she asked coolly, looking at him, her gray eyes cold.  
  
He blinked, surprised. "You just looked bored."  
  
"I don't need your sympathy for my boredom, Finnigan."  
  
"But what about Trans -"  
  
"What about it? I had a memory lapse," she said coldly and turned away. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd rather not be seen talking to a halfling." She stood and walked away, leaving Finnigan staring after her, open- mouthed.  
  
^^^  
  
Hermione shook her head sadly as she watched Seamus be turned down by Liriel. He walked over, sighing. "I don't know why I tried," he said.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Ron said with a smile. "She doesn't deserve to have you as a friend. Let's face it; she doesn't want to have anything to do with any of us. You're a good friend. Let's go play some Wizards Chess after this, shall we?"  
  
Seamus grinned. "Sure." He looked over to the edge of the Forbidden Forest where Liriel stood, leaning against a tree, her Crup in her arms, looking darkly at the class. "You think she's okay?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "Couldn't tell you. But I wouldn't worry about it; she can take care of herself easily enough. She's made that painfully obvious."  
  
Seamus nodded, frowning. "I suppose. Do you think she'll ever give any of us a chance?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "I don't know. She's a very independent person and keeps to herself. It's like she's put up a brick wall around her to prevent any emotions from getting through."  
  
"She's acting like she was brought up to act," Harry said. "And, unfortunately, she was brought up as a Malfoy. I hope she's different."  
  
"Let's not talk about her, okay?" Ron asked. "I do want to keep my appetite for lunch."  
  
"Of course," Hermione said softly, still looking at Liriel.  
  
^^^  
  
Liriel stood at the base of the ladder with a group of Gryffindors and one by one, they climbed up into the tower for Divination. Looking around, she saw that there were about twenty small, circular tables scattered around, all surrounded by armchairs and little poufs. Curtains covered the windows and the lamps were draped with dark red scarves, giving the entire room an eerie red glow. It was stifling and the fire that was burning gave off a heavy perfume from a heated copper kettle. The shelves that ran along the sides of the room were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless slivery crystal balls, and a vast array of teacups.  
  
"Welcome," a soft, misty voice said and Liriel quirked an eyebrow in disbelief. Was this woman for real? Professor Trelawny looked very much like a bird, swathed in colorful robes. "Please, sit down. We will begin with a short review. Advanced Tea Leaf reading."  
  
Liriel took a seat at one of the tables and a few minutes later, Harry, Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and a very reluctant Weasley joined her, much to her dismay. She quickly turned from them and searched for an empty seat, but they were all taken. She sighed, putting a hand up to her head. Can this get any worse?  
  
Professor Trelawney stood, floating around the room, setting teacups in front of them. Liriel took her cup, yawning, swirling the tea around. "Is there supposed to be something here?" Liriel asked in boredom.  
  
"You'll get used to boredom here, trust me," Harry said with a small smile. Liriel looked at him.  
  
"Yeah, every other day Trelawney predicts Harry's death," Finnigan said with a laugh.  
  
"Here she comes," Ron muttered as Trelawney swept towards them.  
  
She bent over by Liriel's teacup and her eyes went wide. Harry and the other three Gryffindors stifled their snickers. However, Lavender and Parvati were watching intently. "What do you see, Professor?" Lavender asked, her eyes wide.  
  
"Lavender and Parvati worship Trelawney," Harry whispered and Liriel bit back a smirk.  
  
"This is not good . . . oh, dear," Trelawney said, shaking her head.  
  
"Do you see Harry's death in Liriel's teacup?" Ron asked with a smirk.  
  
Trelawney snapped her head up, looking at Ron crossly. "Mr. Weasley, if you do not take this seriously, I fear you will soon meet a quick death. And then, before you die, I'm sure you'll be wishing that you had paid more attention in class."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure I'll say 'Oh, dear me, I should have listened to Trelawney. Oh, woe to me," Ron whispered and the four of them snickered quietly.  
  
Trelawney looked at Liriel sadly. "I fear you will not live past this year. You will sacrifice yourself for someone, and your inner darkness will be gone."  
  
Lavender and Parvati gasped. "Oh!" Lavender cried.  
  
Liriel rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh . . . I'm just going to go jump off the next cliff I see and kill myself."  
  
"You should take this more seriously. These leaves tell your future."  
  
"Well, I for one don't plan on having any stupid leaves tell me my future. I'm in charge of my own future and no matter what you may think those leaves tell you," Liriel said, pointing to the cup, "I'm not going to die."  
  
A bunch of the Gryffindors snickered quietly, watching Liriel with bemused expressions on their faces.  
  
"And second, Professor, not to be rude, but I think you should have your vision checked. You see," Liriel said, taking the cup and pointing at the sodden leaves, "that picture is distinctly a cat and if I'm not mistaken, that means good luck. And then, if you look over here, that's an eagle, which means that I am strong and will overcome any adversity that may arise. Nothing bad."  
  
Trelawney took the cup, peering into it. She nodded slightly. "Yes, well, we shall see what you get when we read Tarot cards on Wednesday." She set the cup down and swished over to where Lavender and Parvati were sitting.  
  
A group of Slytherins, who were all massed together in one corner, were sniggering, looking at the Gryffindors. Liriel just ignored them, especially her cousin, who looked even more spiteful if that was possible.  
  
"She's always predicting someone's death," Dean said. "I'm surprised that she overlooked Harry today."  
  
"Well, she did have a nice little encounter with Liriel's teacup," Finnigan said with a laugh.  
  
Liriel looked at them, not saying anything. Why were they being so pleasant? Why aren't they being horrible to me? Isn't that how Gryffindors act towards my family??  
  
The rest of the class, the four Gryffindors sat chatting amongst themselves, making melodramatic readings and acting shocked. Liriel tried to smother her snickers when Ron jumped up suddenly; grabbing his chest and falling to the floor and Harry stood and shouted, "Professor! Ron just had that shocking experience you predicted!" Several of the students, even the Slytherins, were laughing quietly as Trelawney nodded.  
  
"Yes, well, he will be alright. It was in his prediction. He may take some time to recover, however." She shook her head sadly. "The effects of shock on young people."  
  
And then Ron sprung to his feet, a grin on his face. "No shock! I'm better."  
  
Trelawney nodded. "Speedy recovering, of course," she said and turned to some of the other students.  
  
At this point, Liriel burst out laughing and the frightening part was, it actually felt good. Harry, Ron, Finnigan, and Dean all stared at her in shock. "Oh, that was . . . . good," she said through her laughs.  
  
"Oh, Miss Malfoy," Trelawney said mistily. Liriel looked at her. "I would like to forewarn you that your ankle will be hurt severely around Christmas."  
  
Liriel nodded, trying to conceal her snickers. "Of course, Professor," she said and turned back to the table. "Yes, I definitely plan to fall off the Astronomy Tower in my last class before winter break," she said, sniggering. "So, anyone want to push me down the stairs? Hm . . . you know, I'll probably trip over an itty bitty crack and fall on my own. And drat, I was really looking forward to that skiing trip." Inside, though . . . Liriel wasn't quite sure . . . she had an unsettling feeling, but of course, she would never show it.  
  
That drew laughs from several surrounding Gryffindors and Seamus patted her on the arm. "Not bad, Liriel," he said, grinning.  
  
Her smile disappeared and she stared at his hand as if it was infectious. She looked up at him, her gray eyes vacant of anything remotely happy. "Did I say you could touch me?" she asked, her voice cold.  
  
Seamus drew back his hand, looking surprised. "I -"  
  
"Just because I might have had a bit of a laugh there, doesn't mean that we are suddenly friends. I would never," she sneered, "ever, befriend a halfling. Got it?" She stood and walked over to where the Slytherins were sitting, taking a place on an empty poof next to Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Finally found your way to the right house?" Pansy asked with a smirk.  
  
Liriel smiled a bit. "I should have been Sorted here in the first place." She glanced over at the Gryffindors, the four of that she had left still staring at her, their eyes wide. She rolled her eyes. "Pathetic," she muttered.  
  
Pansy followed her gaze. "I don't know why they're so shocked . . . it's not like you were friends with them."  
  
Liriel laughed. "Definitely not. I mean, did they actually expect a Malfoy to befriend them? Ha, that's quite funny."  
  
"So, finally come back to your own side, Liri?"  
  
Liriel looked over to see Draco sitting with his arms crossed, a smirk on his face. "Bugger off, Draco," she said coldly. "No one asked your opinion."  
  
"No one has to," he replied smoothly.  
  
She turned her head away, ignoring him and instead she and Pansy talked quietly for the rest of the period, shooting cold glares at the Gryffindors that looked at Liriel oddly.  
  
^^^  
  
After class, Liriel was walking down the hall with Pansy and three other Slytherin fifth-years when Weasley, Brian Dunstan, who was a sixth-year Prefect, and several older Gryffindors stepped in front of them, halting their walk.  
  
"Malfoy, I know you may not be happy of the fact that you were Sorted into our house, but the least you could do is stay away from the house that cuts us down every chance they get," Brian said coolly, glaring at the Slytherins.  
  
Weasley stood glaring at the Slytherins, his arms folded. "I can befriend whoever I wish," Liriel said icily. "You're not my father and you cannot tell me who I have to socialize with. So you'd better get over yourself, because I'm not going anywhere." Finally, I've found some people that actually make me feel better about Hogwarts, and these bloody Gryffindors are not going to mess it up!!  
  
"You're not going to make our house look bad by hanging around with . . Brian said disgustedly, "snobby, two-faced, Slytherins. I still have a year here and I don't want my house defaced because of one person who thinks that she can hang around with them."  
  
Liriel whipped out her wand in a flash, pointing it into the slightly taller boy's chest, looking into his eyes with venom in her eyes. "I don't care what your problem is with Slytherin. They're perfectly fine. I think it's you who's snobby and two-faced. Just because you're in Gryffindor doesn't mean a bloody thing. You think you can talk down a house that you have never given a chance. Well, I'm friends with them and there's not a bloody thing wrong with them!" Several students had stopped to watch, looking back and forth between the Slytherins, the Gryffindors, and the two fighting. "This rivalry is stupid and I don't give a damn what you think! Do not presume you can control me like all the other younger Gryffindors. I do whatever I wish and you will not stop me." She shoved back the startled Gryffindor and Brian stumbled, staring at her. "If you ever try to control me, I will hex you so fast, you won't have a chance to say 'but'." With that, she spun on her heel and stalked away, leaving behind several stunned students.  
  
^^^  
  
After sitting in the library for hours, working on homework, Liriel finally got up and headed back to the common room. I really do hate it here . . . . but I think the Slytherins will make it bearable . . . even if I do have to put up with Draco. And then Divination . . . as much as I think that class is completely stupid . . . Trelawney's prediction gave me the chills, and nothing unnerves me. Why am I worried about my ankle? Liriel shook her head, clearing her thoughts. I can't dwell on this . . . it probably won't even happen. Trelawney doesn't know what she's talking about. She probably made it up to try and get me to take the class seriously.  
  
"Password?" the Fat Lady said.  
  
"Hasheth," Liriel said and the portrait swung open. Liriel walked through and once she reached the common room, she flopped down on one of the chairs, staring into the crackling fire. The common room was empty, as it was nearly three in the morning and Liriel was grateful. She didn't want to put up with any Gryffindors at the moment.  
  
She leaned back, closing her eyes, lost in her thoughts, when suddenly, the fireplace exploded.  
  
She leapt up and ducked as ash and pieces of stone flew out, covering the couches and the floor of the common room. Whipping out her wand, she stood, looking around for the cause of the explosion. As she turned back to the fireplace, she saw a tall, towering ash-covered snake with coal-red eyes. It was an Ashwinder. She pointed her wand at it, shouting a spell, but it rebounded. Thinking quickly, she conjured a mass of water and aimed it at the Ashwinder, but it didn't faze the large snake. Its glowing red eyes were fixated on her and it hissed something in its own language and then disappeared.  
  
She stood back, looking at the pile of ash that had once been the Ashwinder. What just happened? What had it said? And why did it suddenly leave like that? Aren't they supposed to be small and slither secretly to lay eggs??  
  
She walked over to the pile of ashes and noticed that there were words drawn in the ashes.  
  
There were three words: It has begun. 


End file.
